Memorable moments
EastEnders has had many storylines over the years, below is a few popular ones you might remember. 1980's Reg Cox's Death (1985) When EastEnders first aired, the first storyline the viewer were faced with was Reg Cox's Death. The first scenes saw Den Watts, Ali Osman and Arthur Fowler breaking into 23 Albert Square as they were concerned for Reg and found him dead in his chair. Episode aired: 19 February 1985 Angie tells Den she has Cancer (1986) Angie can't think of any other way to stop Den Watts from leaving her for his girlfriend Jan Hammond. Angie tells Den she has cancer and Den says he will stay with her but if he finds out she's lying he will kill her. Episode aired: 16 October 1986 ' Petition for Divorce (1986) Den Watts gives Angie his petition for divorce. This episode was aired Christmas Day 1986 and was watched by 30.15 million viewers, this is the highest rated episode of soap in British television history. '''Episode aired: 25 December 1986 - Part 1 ' Day out (1987) Dot Cotton, Ethel Skinner and Pauline Fowler on day out during their darts championship . '''Episode aired: 8 September 1987 CivvyStreet (1988) CivvyStreet the first spin-off, set during the second World War II saw characters Lou Beale and Ethel Skinner in their early years. Episode aired: 26 December 1988 Den's Shooting (1989) Den gets shot by a man concealing a gun inside a bunch of daffodils. Den then falls in the canal. Episode aired: 23 February 1989 1990's Nick tries to poison Dot (1990) Nick Cotton wants Dot Cotton's money that she had won and convinces Dot that Charlie Cotton and Ethel Skinner are against her. Nick makes Dot a meal with it poisoned but later backs out of the idea. Episode aired: 1990 Mark reveals, he's HIV Positive (1991) Mark Fowler reveals to his parents Arthur and Pauline on Boxing Day that he has contracted HIV. Episode aired: 26 December 1991 Mark and Gill wedding (1992) Mark and Gill Fowler are married. Episode aired: 1992 Pat arrested (1992) Pat Butcher is arrested for a hit and run. Episode aired: 24 December 1992 Grant released from Prison (1993) Grant Mitchell is released after serving time for assaulting Sharon Watts and Michelle Fowler. Episode aired: 11th May 1993 The Car Lot Arson (1994) Frank Butcher was in need of a large amount of money, so decided to get Phil Mitchell to torch the Car Lot so Frank could claim the insurance money. For a full story click here. Episode aired: 8 March 1994 Arthur wrongly Imprisoned (1995) Arthur Fowler is elected as the secretary of the Walford Allotments committee and by the end of the year he has raised £20,000. Willy Roper who needs the money to pay for his mother's nursing home costs, tricks Arthur into paying the money into different accounts and when the money goes missing completely Arthur gets all the blame. Episode aired: December 1995 Ian shot by a Hitman (1996) Ian Beale suspected his wife Cindy of having an affair, he hires a private investigator and it transpires she is cheating on Ian with David Wicks. Ian threatens to her to court and get custody of the children. Cindy later hires a hitman (John Valecue) to take him out. The gunshot wound did not kill Ian and he later recovers in hospital. Episode aired: 7 October 1996 Peggy finds out she has Breast Cancer (1996) Peggy Mitchell finds out she has been diagnosed with breast cancer. Initially she doesn't want to have the operation but she eventually goes through with a lumpectomy. Episode aired: December 1996 Cindy returns for her children (1997) Cindy Beale turns up on Christmas day during christmas wanting to see her children. Episode aired: 25 December 1997 The Dagmar Burnt Down (1998) Episode aired: 1998 Bianca gives birth in The Vic (1998) Bianca Butcher goes into labour in The Queen Victoria and is brought upstairs to give birth to Liam Butcher. Episode aired: 25 December 1998 Tiffany's Death (1998) Grant learns that Tiffany is going to try and leave the country with Courtney without him. Grant takes Courtney and to escape. Tiffany chases after them and is hit by Frank 's car as he's coming round the corner. Episode aired: 31 December 1998 Phil finds tries to kill Grant (1999) Phil Mitchell finds out about his brother Grant having a one night stand with Phil's ex wife Kathy Beale who he wanted to get back with. Phil and Grant are in car and Phil fires at Grant's windows then fires at the dashboard, they then go plummeting into the river Thames. Episode aired: 14 October 1999 2000's Ethel's Death (2000) Ethel was dying from cancer and she asked dot to help her end her life. Episode aired: 7 September 2000 Sonia has an unexpected Birth (2000) Sonia Jackson begins to go into labour but has not idea she was pregnant in the first place. Sonia initially though she had just gain weight due to overeating. Episode aired: 26 October 2000 Phil get Shot (2001) Phil hears the doorbell and opens the door and no one is there. He goes out and shouts "I know who you are, I know who you are, the next time I see you, i'm going to tan your backside, you hear me. Phil is then shot and falls down his outside steps. . Episode aired: 1 March 2001 Zoe's mother revealed (2001) Zoe is walking away from Kat, Zoe shouts you ain't my mother". Kat yells "Yes I am. Episode aired: 1 October 2001 Jim's marriage proposal (2001) Jim asks Dot to marry his, while both of them are on the London Eye. Episode aired: 24 December 2001 Little Mo defends herself (2001) Little Mo hits husband Trevor Morgan with an iron in self defence. Click here to see the prop. Episode aired: 31 December 2001 Steve Owen's Death (2002) Steve Owen plans to run to the United States with Melanie Owen , Lisa Fowler, her boyfriend Mark Fowler, and Lisa and Phil 's daughter, Louise. Steve takes Louise in the car with him and Phil chases them in his car. Steve lose control of the car and crashs into a barrel of petrol against a wall. Phil runs up to the car and Steve passes Louise to Phil through the window but Phil is unable to rescue Steve and the car explodes, killing Steve. Episode aired: 1 March 2002 Jamie Mitchell's Death (2002) Jamie Mitchell is meeting Sonia Jackson and has bought her flowers and as he cross the road to go into Bridge Street Café, he is hit Martin Fowler's car. Jamie later dies in hospital from his injuries. Episode aired: 25 December 2002 Den's returns alive (2003) Den returns and surprises his step daughter Sharon who thought he was dead. Episode aired: 29 September 2003 Janine pushes Barry (2004) Janine is telling Barry she doesn't love him on a cliff and Barry tells Janine he know that there is love in her and that they can find it together. Barry goes to grab Janine and she pushes him away, which results in him falling all the cliff. Episode aired: 1 January 2004 Den's Dies again (2005) Den is murdered by Chrissie after he assaulted her and says the words "You'll never get me out of the Vic!".Chrissie use the The Queen Victoria bust to bash him in the head. Episode aired: 18 February 2005 Dennis' Death (2005) Dennis is walking Albert Square Gardens to meet Sharon at the New Year fireworks party but just as Sharon sees him he is stabbed by an unknown person. Fast forward years later we discover that it was Danny Moon who killed Dennis. Episode aired: 30 December 2005 Pauline's Death (2006) Pauline died from a Brain Hemorrhage caused by Joe Macer but she did not realise that she was dying and went into the square and dropped dead in the square garden in the snow on Christmas Day. Episode aired: 25 December 2006 Max and Stacey's affair reveal (2007) The Branning Family, Slater Family have all sat down on Christmas Day to open their presents and watch the TV but Max finds and unopened present under the tree for Bradley, it turns out to be a wedding DVD made by Lauren but Lauren says its wrong but the family still want to see it and Max puts it into the DVD player and after a while the DVD shows Max and Stacey kissing. Episode aired: 25 December 2007 Mad May's Death (2008) May Wright tries to kidnap Summer Swann and after he failed attempt May goes down stairs to the Kitchen and lights a cigarette which cause the gas coming from the oven to explode. Episode aired: 18 June 2008 Wellard's Death (2008) Wellard was fed chocolate by Bianca Jackson, causing him to suffer from theobromine poisoning. Episode aired: 15 August 2008 Danielle's Death (2009) Danielle is walking down Turpin Road and is hit by a speeding car driven by Janine . Seconds earlier Ronnie just found out Danielle was her thought to be dead daughter. After the episode aired 41,000 fans complained about this ending of this episode. Episode aired: 2 April 2009 Stacey Bipolar (2009) After the Death of Stacey's friend Danielle, Stacey becomes more and more paranoid throughout the episode. Stacey smashes her bedroom up and she is later taken away by the Police. Episode aired: 15 May 2009 Trina's Death (2009) Trina is alone with Lucas in a shed in Walford allotments, Trina starts kiss Lucas and says no. He shoves her away from him and Trina falls into a rake. When she turns around is holding her neck as it stuck into the rake and she is losing blood. Lucas does not help her and just walks away. Episode aired: 3 September 2009 2010's The Vic on Fire (2010) Phil is going cold turkey as he has a crack cocaine addiction. Phil accuses his mother Peggy of loving the pub more that him and then sets the pub on fire. Episode aired: 9 September 2010 Yusef's Death (2011) The B&B has problems with water dripping all over the house. The water then drips in exposed electrics and sparks fly into a box of fireworks stored in the B&B and cause a huge fire. Phil, Denise, Tamwar and Masood are all trapped inside. Yusef revels that Masood is trapped inside but Zainab lies and tells him his daughter Afia is still inside. Yusef runs inside which leads to his death. Episode aired: 26 December 2011 Ian's Breakdown (2012) After Ian has an emotional breakdown he goes missing from Albert Square but two months later is spotted by Lauren. Lauren tells her her parents Tanya and Max, they bring him back to the square with the assistance of Alfie Moon. Episode aired: 31 July 2012 Liam Butcher Joins a Gang (2013) Liam Butcher falls in with the wrong crowd on the Byron Estate and ends up joining a gang. Episode aired: 2013 Nick Cotton fake funeral (2014) Nick Cotton get his son Charlie Cotton to fake his death and have a fake funeral with the help of Les Coker. Episode aired: 29 March 2014 Ian tells Peter that Lucy is Dead (2014) After Ian finds out Lucy is dead then he has to go and tell Peter. Episode aired: 22 April 2014 Alfie Insurance Scam (2014) Alfie is struggling for money so he decides to light a cigarette and throw it in a waste paper bin and claim of his house insurance. He sets the fire unaware the Kat is upstairs. He walks aways from the house and lets it burn. He then finds out, when he rings Kat and finds that she is still inside the house and runs in to save her. Episode aired: 16 September 2014 Kathy returns from the Dead (2015) Kathy Sullivan returns during EastEnders 30th Anniversary episode, she arrives in a black taxi cab and gets out and says "Hello Phil". Episode aired: 19 February 2015 Bobby admits to Kill Lucy in the Queen Vic (2016) After Bobby Beale loses his temper and hit his Mum Jane Beale over the head with a hockey stick repeatedly. He then went over to The Queen Victoria to tell Ian Beale what had happened saying "I killed Mum .. just like I killed Lucy" and everyone in the pub hear him. Episode aired: 23 May 2016 Bex beaten up (2017) Madison Drake and Alexandra D'Costa beat up Bex Fowler in the school toilets as retaliation for her telling Walford High School that they and Louise Mitchell were behind the sending of the nude photo of Shaki Kazemi. Episode aired: 17 March 2017 - Part 1 Montage of Best bits 2011 Loading... 2012 Loading... Category:Storylines Category:Videos Category:Episode